Stronger
by crystalcresent
Summary: Shippo is now 15 and has mastered the art of sword fighting. Kanna is is reborn into the same family of Naraku and Kagura but is in the modern-day era, her first day of high school took a wrong turn when she accidently fell into a magical pond. The two are exact opposites, but can they put their differences aside to help one another's problems?
1. Meet the couple

**Hey guys! I hope you guys will like this new series of mine! I was inspired to make it by ****Jennette McCurdy's Stronger****. I ****always wondered, if Shippou could meet Kanna how would he react? And thus this series was born. There is just one problem….I don't really have a story plot prepared…."-_-**

**But I'll make one up along the way! Enjoy! ^.^**

(Kanna's POV) ~Modern day era~

The morning sun shone on my face. I sighed, went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and freshen up. I went downstairs, the television was on but nobody was watching it. That is until I saw a big lump on the sofa. I tiptoed up to the sofa to see who it was. Naraku or "father" was snoring away; he had an empty sake bottle in his hand. "Why can't I have a normal family?" I pouted. I went into the kitchen, Kagura made eggs and toast for me, she must've gone to work; she is barely ever at home. I ate my breakfast and grabbed my school bag. "I wonder how my first day of school is going to go…" I said to myself as I opened the door and went outside.

(Shippou's POV) ~feudal era~

My arms and legs are starting to hurt; swinging a sword around for 15 minutes is tiring. I looked around and found Inuyasha or "Sensei" lying on the grass sleeping. I smirked. _Time to wake up sensei sleepy head, I thought. _I pulled my wooden sword and smacked him on the head with it. Inuyasha woke up with a jolt. He looked around to see where the great impact came from. I quickly hid my sword behind and whistled innocently. He shot me an angry look, "Shippou…." He growled as he held out his fist. He repeatedly punched me on the head. "OW, OW, OW!" I whined.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He said with every punch. He stopped punching. "Never attack your sensei!" He announced. "Never attack your defenseless student." I said intelligently. "Yeah, yeah whatever." He replied. He took his tetsuiga out of its sheath. "I hope you practiced well enough" he said. I stood there ready, he ran up to me. I dodged his first blow; I whacked him on the head again easily. He winced, he swung his sword around, expecting to hit me but I jumped over it. Finally the move I've always failed to block, the wind scar. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha bellowed. I concentrated; I could see the source of the power. I jumped high in the air, "Fox Fire!" I announced. My blue flame erased the tetsuiga's wind scar. Inuyasha grinned, "You're fox fire used to be nothing but a distraction 10 years ago, now it is a lethal attack." He stated. I grinned proudly. "Follow me." Inuyasha instructed. I nodded, but I was confused. "Where are we going?" I asked him as we made our way down to a creek. "You'll see" He said as he pulled up a rowing boat.


	2. Meet Shojiki

**Hey guys! I hope you guys listened earlier to that song I listed in my previous chapter; it will help you understand a lot about Kanna. I hope my chapters aren't boring you guys out! It will get a lot more exciting from here on (Especially since I now came up with a story plot!) **

**(BTW, **_**Shojiki**_** means **_**Honesty)**_** enjoy! ^.^**

**Previously…**

"**Where are we going?" I asked him as we made our way down to a creek. "You'll see" He said as he pulled up a rowing boat. **

(Shippou) ~feudal era~

We rowed our way into a large, heavily forested swamp with vines hanging down from above everywhere. The boat came to an immediate stop. Inuyasha got up. I scratched my head, "We're still on water, why are you getting up?" I asked him.He ignored what I said and chopped off some wines above him. With the wines cut off, you could see a jet black, rectangular box tangled in wines. Inuyasha cut off the remaining vines and the box fell onto my lap. I examined the box; it read _"shojiki" _on it. I raised an eyebrow. "Is it for me?" I asked Inuyasha. He nodded. I opened the box; Inuyasha peered in as if he was expecting something to happen when I opened the box. A smooth, black sheath appeared, this time it had "_shojiki"_ written on it in gold. I wasn't sure a sword with such class was fit for me. "Are you SURE this is for me?" I asked him again. "Just remove the damn sheath!" He said, obviously irritated. A silver sword with a jade- encrusted side greeted me when I removed the sheath. Its handle was tightly woven with black and white straw and it looked like it was just made today! I gasped. "I-I don't know what to say…" I stuttered. "Maybe thank you." Inuyasha teased. "Does this mean I've passed you're class!?" I said enthusiastically. "Yep." He said bluntly. After all these years, I've done it! I lived up to my father's name as best swordsmen of the southern lands! Now I can go back and take control of what's truly min- "Hey! Are you listening or not!?" Inuyasha bellowed, cutting me off. "Oh, you were saying something?" I said innocently.

"I was talking about you're sword's past! It was left on my doorstep one day with _fox demon _written on a tag attached to it! I kept it here in this swamp out of your reach until you were able to pass my class!" He shouted. "Aww, the poor sword. Did you miss Shippou-sama swordy?" I acted out, talking to the sword. "Not really, and preferably I would liked to me called Shojiki!" The sword said. I dropped the sword, backing up. Inuyasha didn't seem to be bothered, in fact he seemed annoyed. "Another reason why I kept this damn sword in the swamp was for it to shut up!" Inuyasha explained as he sat back down and started rowing us back. "Y-you talk!?" I exclaimed.


	3. A path to wonders

**(Something you guys should know is that in my Fan fiction, 1 feudal era day is 1 hour in the modern day era, just to make things more convenient)**

**Last time…**

"**Another reason why I kept this damn sword in the swamp was for it to shut up!" Inuyasha explained as he sat back down and started rowing us back. "Y-you talk!?" I exclaimed. **

"Indeed, I do" Shojiki said. I looked at Inuyasha, angrily. "What else haven't you told me!?" I exclaimed. "He forgot to mention that I was your father's sword." Shojiki said before Inuyasha could reply. The news shot me straight in the heart. "Father" I whispered with my head down. Inuyasha and Shojiki grew silent. I grabbed the sword rather suddenly. "What was father like?" I immediately said.Shojiki thought about this and then said, "He looked exactly like you do know, and he attained me around the same age as you too. He was reckless and light-hearted and always lived life to the fullest. He would take great care of me, saying he was a demon not worth for me. He would get serious during battles but was always honest at heart. And that's why he gave me to you, because he knew you would grow up to be an honest boy too." Shojiki slowly said. I processed all the information. "Did you know my mother?" I asked him, my voice slightly quieter. Shojiki sighed.

"Indeed, and what a beauty she was! With her fiery-red hair and her charming personality and her b-" "Hey! That's my mom you're talking about!" I reminded him, raising my voice. "Oh, pardon me! Well, you're mother was quite beautiful if I do say so myself. But you're father didn't love her for her looks; he loved her for her personality. She was the most kind-hearted person I knew. And she was the only person I knew who actually understood you're father. Even I didn't quite get him!" Shojiki continued. I smiled brightly, satisfied that I now know more about my parents. "Thank you Shojiki" I said gratefully.

**(Kanna's POV) ~modern day era~**

I could see my school in the far distance. As I was walking, more and more students were appearing. Most of them were whispering about me. I recognized some of them from my old middle school. They were starting rumors about me again. Everyone in my old school would call me names because of my appearance. I was neither human nor demon and that creeped them out. Demons and humans get along more often now than a few 100 years ago, so even demons were scared of me! Most people judge me by my looks. My deep, dark blue eyes scare anyone who comes near me. My white hair gives everyone the impression that I'm a Goth who likes to dye my hair white. But I don't dye my hair, I'm an albino, I was born that way….at least that's what Naraku says. More and more whispers were filling my ears. "Is she Goth?" A girl with pony tails whispers. "She not a youkai, but she doesn't appear human…" a lynx youkai says. I sighed. _There's got to be another path to school that's less crowded, I thought. _I take my mirror out of my school bag. I was given this mirror on my 8th birthday. Naraku says I'm the only one who can use it, he uses "my special powers" to solve crimes, and he is a top detective….thanks to me, without my mirror he would still be stuck as a janitor at the feudal era Japan museum!

**(Shippou) ~feudal era~**

I packed my things that morning. Now that part of my plan is complete (graduating Inuyasha's swords fighting class) I can complete the rest. Finally! I can take back what was rightfully mine, the southern lands. When the thunder brothers killed my family, the thunder clan earned the southern lands which were supposed to be owned by the fox demon family! But back then I was too little to fight back for it now, but now I'm big and maybe even stronger than Inuyasha! I finished packing my things and headed outside. I was greeted by Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome smiled and hugged me. Inuyasha patted my back so hard I almost chocked to death. I waved them goodbye and took a deep breath (for Inuyasha's back attack) once I was out of their sight. I looked at my compass, I have to keep on following south till I am greeted my twin mountains. I continued till sunset and stopped to set up camp under a willow tree. _This forest truly is luscious, I thought. _I see a small pond, _I need more water, I thought. _I kneel down next to the pond. I see my reflection; I look around to make sure nobody is watching. I stuck my fingers out behind my head, and made a funny looking face, "Look at me, I'm Inuyasha! I'm a mutt who likes to pick on my intelligent, handsome student, Shippou-sama! I always open my mouth while eating and never clip my nails!" I acted out, mocking Inuyasha. I chuckled. "It's good to let out all that hatred."I say to myself. Suddenly, the pond started to glow. I peered in, grabbing Shojiki. "What is it?" Shojiki asks. 

**(Kanna's POV) ~modern day era~**

The mirror visions a path in a heavily forested area that leads to the back of the school. This path won't get me late so what do I have to lose? I walk to the path. Immediately after entering the forest I'm breathless. The forest is well preserved, it has the sweetest smell (probably all the flowers). A festival of flowers is everywhere! And the best characteristic of all is the creek, trickling on the side. I walk further and further with the guidance of my mirror. _My school is just behind that willow tree, I thought. _But instead of going toward the willow tree, I stop under the willow tree, the creek stops under the willow tree and shapes into a glistening pond. "It's beautiful…" I whisper. A blurry, red image appears in the clear water. I peer in to see what it is; I'm now standing on my toes trying to see what it is. It looks like hair! Was someone murdered and then dumped here!? I tried to gasp but instead I slipped on a wet patch of grass and fall in the pond. I was expecting to feel a cold, wet fate but instead I feel a warm sensation. And for some reason, I feel as if I'm in someone's arms. I scream out loud when I find out my suspicion is real. I back away from an oddly dressed red-headed boy, he looks about my age. "W-where a-" "KANNA!" The strange boy shouts out, cutting my sentence. He pulls out a sword from a sheath I've haven't noticed before. He swings it in my direction.


End file.
